1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication device with which a transmission-result report including the transmission result of image information can be output, a method of communicating an image, a program, and a record medium.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Hitherto, multifunction printers (hereinafter, abbreviated to MFP) have a facsimile send/receive function. When facsimile-transmission is carried out by means of an MFP, an original is read through a scanner, and stored in a memory unit provided in the MFP. After the connection to a reception-end is established, the original image data stored in the memory unit is sent to the reception-end. After the transmission is completed, the transmission-result report, which contains all or part of the transmitted original data and addressee information, is printed by the MFP. This informs the facsimile-sender that the transmission has been completed. There are also MFPs that have network transmission functionality. With these MFPs, an original image is read through a scanner and is transmitted to a network using electronic mail or a file transfer protocol such as SMB (Server Message Block) or the like. In the case of transmitting an original image by use of the above-described network transmission function, the transmission-result report is printed by the MFP.
In the event that original image data cannot be transmitted to a reception-end for some reason, i.e., due to an error or the like, the transmission-result report is also printed by the MFP, so that the facsimile-sender is informed that the transmission was not successfully completed. Referring to the output of the transmission-result report, one of the following processes 1, 2, and 3 can be selected by setting the MFP in advance:    1. The report is output for all of the originals that have been transmitted.    2. The report is output only in the case in which an error occurs during transmission.    3. No report is output.
In recent years, additional functionality such as secure printing, secure sending/received, or the like has been provided for MFPs so that highly confidential information that is printed or received via facsimile cannot be seen or read by others. That is, the highly confidential information is stored in the MFP's memory unit. In order to access and obtain a hardcopy of the highly confidential information, a user inputs authentication information, i.e., a password, through the MFP's operator panel identifying the user as a person permitted to access the highly confidential information.
In a facsimile or network secure transmission, document-image data is typically encrypted on the sending-end by a public key cryptosystem, a common key cryptosystem, or the like, and is then transmitted. The received data is then decrypted on the reception-end. As such, the security of the data is protected when it is transmitted through an open or unsecured system such as a public telephone circuit. In addition, for example, when secret communication is selected, information such as image information, communication-result information, a communication-management report, and so forth is not output, as disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-143302.
Referring to the above-described conventional examples, when the facsimile or network transmission is carried out by use of an MFP, certain problems arise. In particular, a transmission-result report to which an image transmitted from the MFP is added is printed after the transmission. For example, even if a secure transmission mode is adopted, a part of an image provided on a document for which high security is required is printed on the transmission-result report.
Moreover, if, as described above, the MFP is set so that no transmission-result report is printed, no transmission-result report is printed when a normal transmission mode, not a secure transmission mode, is adopted. Thus, it is difficult to check the transmission. Also, in the case where the MFP is set so that a transmission-result report can be output when a transmission error occurs, the above-described problems also arise.